theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Swan Princess (1994)
The Avengers Meets The Swan Princess The film begins with an aging king named William ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dakin_Matthews Dakin Matthews]) who has a daughter named Odette ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michelle_Nicastro Michelle Nicastro]/[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liz_Callaway Liz Callaway]). His friend, the widowed Queen Uberta ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandy_Duncan Sandy Duncan]) decide to have Odette and the Queen's son, Prince Derek ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Wylie Adam Wylie]/[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Howard_McGillin Howard McGillin]), meet every summer with hopes they'd fall in love, so as to unite their kingdoms as one. At first, while Odette and Derek are still children, this fails to work, miserably, as hanging out together was not their "idea of fun". Years pass, and Odette and Derek reach young adulthood. During this time, the two finally [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Swan_Princess# begin] to fall in love. However, during a royal ball, Derek expresses his wish to marry her for just her looks, which upsets Odette into rejecting him again. She leaves the next day with her father, but en route, they are attacked by Rothbart ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Palance Jack Palance]), an evil sorcerer who desires William's kingdom for himself. He kidnaps Odette and fatally injures William; Derek, alerted to the situation, arrives on the scene, where William tells him that the Great Animal that attacked them is "not what it seems..." before dying. Despite Uberta's efforts to find another princess for her son to marry, Derek becomes determined to find Odette.He and his best friend Bromley practice each day hunting to hopefully kill the great animal and save Odette. Elsewhere, Rothbart has taken Odette to his castle lair at Swan Lake and casts a spell on her that makes her turn into a swan during the day and a human again during the night. The spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting love. He asks her to marry him every night to rule William's kingdom legally as taking it by force is too much trouble, but she always refuses. During her captivity, Odette befriends an old Turtle named Speed ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Wright Steven Wright]), a frog named Jean-Bob ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Cleese John Cleese]), and Puffin ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Vinovich Steve Vinovich]), a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puffin puffin] bird. Puffin, after learning about the workings of Rothbart's spell, devises a plan to reunite Odette with Derek. Together with Puffin, Odette finds Derek, who has gone searching for her with Bromley ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joel_McKinnon_Miller Joel McKinnon Miller]). However, he mistakes her for the "Great Animal," a bat-like monster that King William had told him about before his death, and tries to kill her. The ensuing chase leads Derek to Swan Lake, where he witnesses Odette change from swan to human. The two share a happy reunion, but almost immediately, Rothbart comes calling. At Odette's urging, Derek leaves with the hopes of meeting her at a ball being held by Uberta the following night. Unfortunately, Rothbart finds Derek's bow (which Derek left behind), tells Odette that there will be no moon the next night, and has her, in swan form, imprisoned within the castle dungeon. He then plans to send Bridget (his hag sidekick), disguised as Odette, to the ball instead. Rothbart has also found Bromley, whom he has thrown in the dungeon with Odette. Odette's friends free her, but when she gets to the ball, she sees that she has been replaced and tries to warn Derek. However, she is unable to, partly due to Bridget's attempts to keep Derek from seeing her, and Derek makes the vow to Bridget. Rothbart then arrives and reveals his plans to Derek. Desperate to save Odette, Derek races to Swan Lake, while Odette flies back to the lake as Rothbart's curse drains her life force. Derek arrives too late, and Odette dies in his arms, but not before she admits her true love for him. Derek confronts Rothbart, demanding that he not let Odette die. To Derek's surprise, Rothbart is revealed to be the Great Animal ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Welker Frank Welker]) that King William had mentioned previously before his own death. An intense battle ensues, with Rothbart overpowering Derek and nearly killing him. Fortunately, Odette's animal friends return Derek's longbow to him, and Bromley, who has escaped from his earlier imprisonment, provides Derek with a single arrow. Derek catches the arrow and seemingly kills Rothbart by firing it straight-and-true into his heart. With Rothbart gone, his spell on Odette is broken, and when Derek says that he really and truly does love Odette for her courage and kindness, she is revived. The two are soon married, and they live happily ever after.=